The Everfree Secrets
by dearbella
Summary: Several one-shot smut scenes between different characters such as Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Big Mac, and the rest of the gang. Rated M for lemons, dirty words, and sexy human versions of our favorite MLP:FiM characters.


Pinkie looked around herself, blinking slightly at the unknown surroundings of the Everfree Forest. She was supposed to be meeting a certain person here. Fluttershy, actually. She remembered Fluttershy's note by heart by now.

_Pinkie,_

_Meet me in the Everfree Forest. I have a surprise for you. And yeah, you should bring your party cannon. You'll need it. ;)_

_-F._

She knew it was Fluttershy. Who else would F be? Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy had been coming to the Everfree Forest twice a month for the past six months. It was a wonder to Pinkie how she could only come out twice a month. It killed her, counting down the days until she could be herself with her friend again.

As Pinkie walked along the path in the forest, a bush moved and caught her eye. Out popped a woman with a yellow bikini on, her light pink hair flowing around her shoulders. The woman smiled at Pinkie Pie with those beautiful eyes that Pinkie couldn't help fantasizing about.

Fluttershy gave a small, timid smile and walked toward the other woman. "Hi, Pinkie," she whispered, but she wasn't really whispering. It was just how she talked. Rainbow Dash had tried to get her to stop whispering once and it had just pissed her off.

Pinkie smiled back and practically shouted, "Hi, Fluttershy!" She couldn't help herself. The excitement was getting to her already. She began fiddling with the string on her own salmon pink bikini. She didn't know why she got so nervous when she and Fluttershy were alone together. Maybe it was just the way she talked or the sway of her hips or that smile.

Fluttershy gave a small smirk as the other woman fiddled. It made her feel more powerful than she ever had been. She could see a small blush forming on Pinkie's cheeks. She slowly walked over and tugged on the string in between Pinkie's fingers. The bikini fell to the side, leaving only half of it on. She did the same with the opposite side, making it fall to the ground.

"Does Dash think you're swimming?" the girl whispered, her voice becoming thick with lust.

Pinkie's head bobbed once.

"Is she going to look for you soon?"

This time her head went from side to side.

That's when Fluttershy made the decision to push Pinkie Pie against a tree, pressing against her. "Are you ready for me?" she whispered. Another bob from her head. Fluttershy reached into a small hole in the tree, pulling out a strap-on. Pinkie knew this strap-on was as big – if not bigger – than Big Mac. She had had Big Mac's "Lil Mac" once or twice.

Fluttershy pulled the strings on Pinkie Pie's top piece and watched it fall to the ground. She was about to look up into the other's eyes when Pinkie suddenly ripped at Fluttershy's bikini top.

"I am ready for you, Fluttershy," Pinkie answered honestly with a voice that was just as lustful. "I've been ready for you."

Fluttershy smirked and removed her bottoms before pulling on the strap-on. She was excited, too. She had to be. Shy looked at Pinkie and made a "turn around" motion with her finger. Pinkie did as told, turning around and bending over, both hands on the tree trunk.

Fluttershy adjusted the strap-on, aiming straight for Pinkie Pie's pale pink pussy. With one thrust of her hips, she had made Pinkie moan loudly and that made a smile spread across her lips. She moved back and thrust forward again, a louder moan escaping the woman's mouth. _God_, Fluttershy thought, _that was so hot_. She wanted to make that sound come out of her again, but that wasn't her method. She pulled out and got down on her knees, pulling apart Pinkie's cute, little ass-cheeks to shove her tongue deep inside her pussy. That caused Pinkie to jump.

Fluttershy's tongue began darting in and out of Pinkie's pussy. Pinkie's eyes closed and she moaned loudly, her mouth hung open with a small dribble of drool rolling down her chin. She loved it when Fluttershy went down on her and it just made her happy to have her do these things to her. Shy's tongue moved around inside her and finally Pinkie came, her walls clamping down around Fluttershy's tongue.

The lighter-pink-haired woman stood up and smirked, wiping off her lips before sucking the juices off her fingertips. She spun Pinkie Pie around and kissed her straight on the mouth, then pulled away. "See you in two weeks, love," she said as she pulled the strap-on off. She shoved it back in the hole in the tree, pulled her clothes on and walked away.

Pinkie's legs shook and she finally sunk to the ground. "What was that?" she questioned.


End file.
